The Cancellation
by MelyThePenguinx3
Summary: A person who they wouldn't think would have come at this hour and any time soon came to pay them a visit, the person then told Onodera a shocking cancellation of some sort. What could the cancellation be? It's not dark at all! Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

So this is for the recent update of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and it made me so happy when a certain someone cancelled something. This is rated M so meaning this is my very first attempt of writing a sex scene, I apologize if it is horrible since it is actually my first time writing it as stated. So this contain a spoiler for the recent update so if you haven't read it then I sort of recommend it to you but yah know you got the idea. For all of you guys who have already read it and know what has been cancelled then continue forth.

**I do not claim Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, I wish I do but I DIDN'T THINK OF IT SINCE I WAS PURE AND INNOCENT BACK THEN…. Just kidding.**

* * *

Two people were currently walking down the street about to head into their apartment complex. One of the people was brunette hair with large emerald green eyes named Onodera while the other was a Tall raven haired man with piercing hazel gold eyes who name is Takano. Onodera finally was done piecing his feeling for the older man and ended up confession his feelings to Takano. Takano was ecstatic when hearing his once founded old lover confessed his love for him (again).

They were heading into the elevator, hands interlaced with each other's from the time they got out from work to present. Onodera never felt this happy before well he did back when he was in high school but that is a different story and I am quite lazy to write it out.

With a ding the elevator door opened taking them into a hall with doors lining on the right side of the hall. "Well I am tired!" Onodera yawned and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, disconnecting the share of hands. Takano smirked and pulled him in, inches away from Onodera's face.

Onodera now is blushing at the closeness of Takano's face, he couldn't help but think how handsome this person actually is. 'Wait didn't we already knew this from the start?' Onodera grew irritated at his mind, this sudden mood change didn't go unnoticed by Takano.

"What wrong?" He drew his face back and stood up straight, face growing concern while staring into emerald eyes.

"A-Ah nothing, just my min-" Onodera trailed off and heard a ding coming from the elevator, they are both standing outside Takano's door when it suddenly went off. They both look towards the elevator seeing someone whom they wouldn't expect to come during this time or ever at all.

Takano eyes grew wide when he saw the person inside the elevator, it was none other than An (yeah I thought her name was Ann but ended up being An ._.), Onodera's fiancée. Yes they were supposed to get married together, but Onodera doesn't want anything to do with it and is not following with it, while Takano is on stand by supporting him. Even though they were together Takano still felt irritated at this persistent lady budging into their love life. Her long brown haired swayed when she started walking towards the duo.

"A-Ah Hello Mr. Next-door neighbor" An bowed which Takano returned with a fake smile. An turned towards Onodera, she seemed as if she was hiding something but Takano brushed that off and was about to leave when he heard something interesting.

"Onodera, I kept calling you but you didn't answer!" Onodera jumped and scratched his neck and glanced at Takano who stopped his motion towards the door and stood there casually once again.

"A-Ah sorry I was busy with work because of some person" Onodera glared harshly at Takano whom acted innocent 'To which he isn't, that monster' Onodera shook his head and turned back towards An. Onodera actually didn't look at his phone all day so he didn't really paid no attention to any calls that he received.

"Anyways, what did you want?" Onodera said harshly even though he didn't meant to. 'Right' His mind replied sarcastically, Onodera twitched his brow which in the outside seems he is mad for his own good.

"Well since you didn't answer I came here" She paused and turned towards Takano.

"U-Um could you give us some privacy?" Takano twitched his brow

"I was about to leave anyways, you two lovebirds have fun now" Onodera slightly blushed and was about to retort something until Takano went behind his door. Onodera lowered his head down and sighed.

"Can we go to your house for a moment, this is really important matter Onodera" Onodera nodded his head and headed towards the door, with one click the door opened and they entered the home.

"Wow, your place is actually clean this time!" Onodera blushed and turned his head to the side. The room was clean, no clothes and unknown object tossed about in the room, it was finally a livable space to live in.

"Well with Takano-san help, we completed it in no time" Onodera stated with a proud smile, which caused An to lower her head, mood to change into sadness.

"U-Um your mom wanted to tell you it but I told her not too because I thought it would've been better if I did it for myself" Onodera eyes widen for a moment until he narrowed them.

"Tell me what?" An lifted her head up and stared directly into Onodera's eyes.

"I-I Broke of-" An paused and started to cry, sniffling noises invading the once silent apartment.

"A-Ah no, it's okay! Just take a deep breath" Onodera headed into the kitchen to grab a napkin and came back swiftly.

"Here, now please don't cry it's don't make anything better if you cry An" An sniff and grabbed the napkin with a 'thank you'

"Now can you please tell me what you broke?" Onodera smiled softly trying to make the situation a little better for her. 'What problem could've of made her cry just for trying to say it?' Onodera eyes widen at the many problem that could be it, but one struck him even more. 'That quick? No I don't think she had the right mind to do that sort of thing' He brushed off the statement and started focusing on the matters that he has in front of him.

They were both sitting on the couch, Onodera on the left side of it while An was on the right side. Onodera broke the silent and spoke up after having enough.

"Do you want anything to drink?" An nodded

"Tea or coffee?" Onodera already knew the answer

"Coffee" Onodera eyes widen at the surprised answered and then smiled and nodded. An sniffles coming to a halt for the time being.

"Do you want milk in it or just black?" She thought and said milk, with that being said he went to turn on the coffee machine and came back shortly with two mugs in each hand.

"Be careful it's hot" Onodera smiled handing her coffee to her which caused her to giggle.

"I know, I know" She took a sip from it and set it down on the table in front of the couch. Onodera then plopping next to her, he took a gulp the coffee since he was used to hot things. 'Like Takano?' Onodera almost spitted out his drink until he forced it down almost causing him to choke. 'I wonder if they give prescription for minds speaking out of nowhere' He set the drink down and stared at An who was staring at her hands which were intertwined with one another on top of her lap.

"Are you ready to talk now?" She slowly raised her head towards him and nodded.

"A-As I was saying earlier I told your mom not to tell you cause I wanted to" Onodera nodded then told her to go on.

"I knew that you would never return the feelings that I have for you so I told her something, she got sad and was about to call you about it, but I beat her to it since I am you know here" Onodera noticed she is steering away from the main problem, guess she isn't ready.

"I want you to know that I still truly love you Onodera, but-" She sighed and looked directly into his eyes, Onodera see that she was telling the truth when she said she love him.

"I broke off the engagement" Onodera eyes widen and then lowered towards the coffee mug on top of the table.

"I know that I was ruining your relationship with your boss and all but I finally realized that he won you rather than I did since I did nothing but urge you to accept the fact that we were destined to fall in love with one another any time now." Onodera blushed when hearing his 'boss'. Yes An did knew that they had feelings for each other and also that they were going out in high school also yeah.

Overall An knew that they both had a thing for each other and that her love was just all one-sided.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be in the beginning, since you thought of me only as a sister and nothing more" Her expression fell but she didn't cry.

"Did my mom accept?" An looked down and took a sip from the coffee and held it against her chest.

"As I told you she got sad and told me why, I just said that it was one-sided from the beginning, she just sighed and told me fine and then started mumbling stuff like 'Now what should I do?' or 'This started off with me doing that' and blah blah" Onodera smiled and drank from the mug, which was half full at this point.

"I am sorry to disappoint you An, I knew you were looking forward to it and I blew it" Ann smiled and shook her head.

"No, no it's fine I knew since the beginning, and beside I found this cute guy I think he like me also" He smiled after hearing that.

"That's nice to hear, hopefully he treats you better than I did to you" Onodera smiled sadly.

"Yes, but I am going to play hard to get to see if he truly does like me back also" Ann said deviously, Onodera chuckled and they started having decent conversation after 20 minutes or so Ann left, leaving Onodera to clean up the mugs even though An persisted that she helps. 'Girl are so weird' He chuckled and shut his door after An had left. He took a step back into the home and paused, he then opened his door after realizing he forgot all about Takano. He sighed and then walked towards the next door and knocked on it. After a couple of knocks the door flew open revealing the tall 'Handsome' man. 'Stupid mind' Onodera sighed which caused Takano to cock an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Onodera jerked when he heard the sudden voice and looked up from the floor which he didn't knew his face was facing in.

"O-Oh um I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about An anymore" Onodera looked to his side a blush dusting on his cheeks. Takano leaned on the doorway and hummed.

"Why?" Onodera knew he was going to say that so it looked directly into his eyes.

"She broke off the engagement" Takano eyes widen then few second later soften with a small smile.

"Ah, it took her long enough" He smirked and invited Onodera in, which Onodera gladly went with it. When arriving inside of the apartment, Onodera was greeted with the cleanliness of the room. 'How can he find time to clean?' Onodera furrowed his brow for a moment, Takano walked towards the kitchen while Onodera sat down comfortably on Takano's couch.

"Coffee?" Onodera looked towards the kitchen

"Ah, yes please" Takano nodded and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and filled them up, even though Onodera already drank one earlier he felt the urge to have another one. He grabbed both of the filled cups and headed towards the couch and sat next to his lover. Takano then turned on the T.V, both sat there in comfortable silence until Takano broke it.

"Why did she want to break it?" Onodera eyes widen and he put a finger to his lips trying to recall the earlier event.

"Ah, she said that she knew I would never reciprocate the love that she has for me and that.." Onodera trailed off and a dark blush covered his cheeks, Takano smirked knowing what was to come next but wants to hear it come out from his mouth.

"T-That you have already won my heart" Onodera blushed darken a shade that never knew was possible to achieve (Achievement unlocked: Deepest darkest red shone on a man's cheeks). Takano grabbed Onodera into a hug, running his hand through Onodera's hair. Onodera flinched at the sudden contact and move closer to the source of warmth, lifting his hand up and wrapping it around Takano.

Takano's eyes widen and then relaxed he let go of the hug and put his finger on Onodera's chin lifting it up, he smiled and leaned forward. Onodera blushed knowing what was coming and sat there eyes shut tightly when feeling the presence of the others lips on his own. It was a soft kiss that was passionate not want or needing any sexual tension, until suddenly Onodera felt a poke on the bottom of his lips he gladly let the tongue in letting Takano to explore his mouth. Onodera moaned when Takano hands went up under his shirt pinching on his nipples.

He left trails of kisses from his neck towards his collarbone, sucking on his collarbone leaving a mark to claim that Onodera is his. He laid Onodera onto his back towards the couch while Takano is hovering on top of him hand and legs on the side of Onodera's head and waist. Onodera writhing on the bottom, Takano smirking at the sight.

"Damn, Onodera quit being so sexy" Takano purred causes the blush even more, 'his voice is too sexy goddammit Takano!'

"Ngh..Ah" Takano took the left pink nipple into his mouth tongue swirling over the tip, while his other hand was pinching and twisting the other nipple, leaving Onodera into a mess this far into the process. This isn't even the beginning.

"Wow just by this your already hard" Takano pointed to Onodera's obvious arousal hiding underneath the cloth of the pants.

"A-Ah..T-Taka..no..no" Onodera moaned in pleasure when Takano started to massage the clothed arousal while continuing to swirl his tongue over the other nipple rather than the first (._.)

Takano left open mouth kisses from his chest towards his navel, he stopped towards the waistband of the pants and smiled. He leaned forwards towards Onodera right ear.

"Onodera, Have I ever told you I love you?" Takano smirked and went underneath the waistband and boxer towards the arousal.

"Ha-Ah Ngh Ah! Mm" Onodera felt Takano begin to pump his shaft slow and then casually going faster by time. Takano let go and unbuttoned the pants and took them off with the boxers leaving Onodera with only his shirt which was still pushed up from the earlier event. Takano discarded the pants somewhere onto the floor, he then proceeded to take off the last clothing that Onodera has on.

'How am I not surprised' Onodera was left naked, Takano silently observing his lover and smiled and kiss him on the cheeks. Takano told Onodera that he will be right back and headed towards the bathroom, a few moments later he came back with lube bottle on his left hand.

He then picked Onodera off the couch bridal style and headed into Takano's bedroom, with a creek from the bed Onodera was laid down. While Takano, you guessed it, hovering on top of him. He brought their lips together tongue fighting for dominance, Takano won but that didn't stop the feud of stopping anytime soon. While continuing their kiss, Takano traveled his hands towards Onodera's plump butt. Onodera moaned into the kiss when Takano started to massage them. He disconnected from the other's lips, a trail of saliva appearing when they separated.

Takano stood on his knees and open up the bottle of lube and covered all his left fingers with the substance. He leaned and placed a kiss on Onodera's now swollen lips.

"Ready?" Onodera nodded and with that done, he insert a digit into Onodera's entrance, Onodera shook with both pleasure and discomfort, but he craved for more.

"Ah-ha T-Takano P-leas-e" Takano cocked an eyebrow and smirked once again, he added another digit into the entrance curling and scissoring to stretch it out to prepare for the next event. He took his free hand and wrapped it around Onodera's shaft and start to pump in rhythm of the plunges of his fingers.

"Ngh..Ha-ah" Onodera moaned freely into the air that now covered the whole room, Takano removed the digits and hand, with the removal came Onodera's whine. Takano chuckled and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Onodera was close to coming, but also was Takano after seeing his lover writhing in pleasure which then went straight to his groin.

Takano slide his off boxer and discarded them with him pants onto the floor, he then also took off his shirt and tossed to the side also. He lubed up his shaft with the substance and aligned himself towards the entrance. He looked up and saw Onodera nod and then he lifted Onodera right leg on top of his right shoulder for better access. With one swift quick move he plunged himself towards the entrance.

"A-Ah! Mmh..Hah" Takano stood in there feeling Onodera's wall surrounding his shaft.

"Damn it Onodera, you too tight" Takano furrowed his brow at the tightness, Onodera continued to moan in pleasure. Onodera signaled Takano to continued, Takano started off slow and then slowly took up the pace.

"AH!" 'Found it' Takano smirked proudly and began to hit that sweet spot dead on.

"Ngh-ah! Mmh-pah Kaa" Takano leaned forward lips interlocking with each other and slowly began to fight for dominance once again. While in doing so his left hand glided over skin and going down to grab ahold of Onodera's shaft and started to pump it.

"Mm…P-Hah!" Onodera moaned into the kiss, Takano continuing to pump in rhythm of his thrust. Takano held onto Onodera with hand right hand holding onto Onodera right hip.

"T-Taka…Hah..no" Onodera tried to keep up but couldn't hold any longer and retreated from the kiss.

"I-I'm a-about to Ah! C-Come" Takano nodded and continued to thrust until his limit, which was coming soon.

"Me too" With a couple more thrust Onodera yelled out Takano's name while coming, a few more thrust and Takano spilled his seed into Onodera with a groan of Onodera's name. He rode it out and then Takano leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Onodera's lips and took off his shaft, his white seed spilling out.

He placed another kiss onto Onodera's cheek and smiled on to it.

"I love you" Onodera smiled and wrapped his arms around Takano's neck.

"I love you too" Takano smiled and leaned back, staring into each other faces, Golden hazel eyes meeting emerald green ones. One quick peck and they both laid down onto the bed cuddling against one another. Both tired and with a yawn they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning~

Onodera woke up by the sun coming out from the blinds that were supposed to keep it hidden. He yawned, morning breath taking over and he felt to urge to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. He was about to stand up until an arm blocked him off and rebounded him back onto the mattress.

"Good morning" Takano yawned, Onodera twitched and blush when he looked to his side and realized they were both naked.

"Good morning to you also" Takano got up butt naked, went to grab clothing and went into the bathroom locking the door behind him. 'Dammit asshole, he knew I was wanting to go there' He checked his phone and saw the missed calls the missed calls from what Ann told him last night.

'13 missed calls, 7 calls from his mom and 6 from Ann' Onodera sighed and closed his phone onto the nightstand. He got up and look over his bag (That he leaves there since he stay there often) he grabbed a clean green long sleeves shirt and black pants (and boxers of course). He laid them out and heard the door click open and Takano came out with a long black sleeves shirt and tan colored pants.

"It's all yours" Onodera grumble something and was about to head in when Takano blocked it with his arms.

"W-what?" Takano leaned down and kiss on Onodera' lips.

"Why did you do that? My mouth tastes awful!" Takano smiled

"Well I do like all of you, even your morning breath" Onodera blushed and took went under Takano's arms and into the bathroom and closed the door. He took a quick shower and then put on the clean clothes, he then grabbed his toothbrush (Since you know he stays there often) and started to brush his teeth, while seeing out of the mirror the visible hickey on his collarbone.

'Why am I in love with this guy? With all the other choice this arrogant person!' Onodera spitted out the paste and wash the foam out with water.

'It's because he won your heart' Stupid mind always telling the truth and what not. He wiped his lips with a towel and open the door and went out of the bathroom. It was Saturday after all meaning that they wouldn't have to go to work and plus the cycle was over meaning that they are starting off the death cycle once again starting off Monday.

Onodera sighed and smelt the scent of eggs and pancakes, it was a lovely scent after all. Onodera headed toward the kitchen, seeing Takano working his magic at the stove. Onodera sat down at the couch and turned on the T.V, Takano sat next to him handing Onodera a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Onodera practically drool over the food, the only real food he eaten was the one Takano makes for him.

They both ate in silent watching a random show when they were too lazy to keep up the searching for a good T.V show so they took on a decent one. When both were finished they both clean up, Takano washing while Onodera drying it and putting them away. When the last dish was done they both didn't really know what to do for the day.

Takano thought of a plan.

"Why not go to the amusement park, since we have nothing to do" Onodera thought 'Well I do have nothing to do' Onodera sighed

"Alright then" Takano smiled and they went to grab their coats and off they went to the amusement park.

* * *

So ended up being that I was about to make it one shot but I was too tired to write it all out so I am splitting it to two parts or so.. Yeah. I finished writing this in my cousin's house, my cousins here are boys and already know I like yaoi so they don't really care about my obsession neither does my family they kind of brushed it off.. Weird. Anyways thanks for reading this! Sorry if it isn't as you wished it to be, but this is my all! Sorry if I disappointed you xC either way rate and review will be much help :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah so I didn't really knew what the hell it took me so long to upload this… I didn't even have much homework I guess I wasn't motivated enough. So I tried my best sorry if it isn't good and yeah…

**I don't know if I am supposed to write this again or not but I am going to, I do not OWN Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Kay you can continue now.**

* * *

The drive to the amusement park was not that long since it was close by, the car ride was silence but not to the point of it being uncomfortable with any hidden feelings and what not. Takano found a nearby parking spot close enough to walk to the park, and park on that spot for the time being. Onodera realized that the car finally stop and Takano was getting out, he unbuckled his seatbelt and open the car door and look toward the park.

It was a Saturday meaning that it was of course busy, Onodera didn't really like crowds of people. He closed the door behind him and walked side by side with Takano. Onodera felt the urge to go back, but when he saw that Takano had already brought the tickets he knew it was too late. He sighed 'Whatever I guess I'll just try to enjoy it', when entering inside the place was filled with people, but it was at least possible to walk through.

"Where to first?" Onodera hummed

"How about we first by the tickets to go on the rides?" Takano nodded and they both walked towards a near ticket booth and order some tickets.

The line to the ticket booth had about 10 people, there wasn't many people working in the booth which cause more of a delay.

"They really need to up their game, especially since it's a Saturday" Takano sighed, the line was slowly moving.

After waiting for a couple minutes or so they arrived towards the window, on the other side was a male shorter than Onodera.

'Probably a teenager' Onodera thought

"Ah, how many tickets do you guys want?" The boy questioned, an awkward smile spreading onto his face. Just when they were about to answer the boy announced they had a sale to buy 150 tickets for $15 dollars, Takano eyebrow twitched.

"Just give me 100" The boy nodded and Takano paid the amount and with a 'thank you' they left

"Okay now we got the tickets, where to now?" Takano said looking around until Onodera spoke up

"Let's go on that one!" Onodera exclaimed, pointing to bumper cars. Takano nodded and started to walk towards the ride, Onodera taking a look around his surrounding for a moment. He realized that they was several men together with one another so they weren't alone, Onodera sighed in relief he still didn't really felt comfortable with the fact that they are together and are now having a 'date' in an amusement park.

He saw someone that looked familiar raven haired man walking towards the arcade. 'Is that Kisa?' Onodera shook his head, he saw his look-a-like co-worker with another man that also looks familiar. Onodera sighed 'Guess I am going to tell him about this later on'

Arriving on the line to the bumper cars, there wasn't many people, guess it wasn't much of an attraction compare to the other rides. The man operating the ride opened up gate and then they were then motioned to give the tickets and when given they could get into any of the cars that were open. About 10 cars were open and only 6 of them were occupied, Onodera liked the less since there is move space to move around.

Peppy music played in the background and an announcer counted down from 3 to 1. When the number 1 struck the cars were free to move about. Onodera moved his car around to get used to it, when he finally did get used to it Takano then rammed into the side of his car.

"Hey! I wasn't ready" Takano smirked

"That's your fault for not paying attention when the announcer counted down to start" Onodera twitched his brow seeing Takano moving away from him getting rammed by other people. Onodera slammed on his gas and slammed onto the back of Takano car. Onodera laughed and Takano got his revenge in the end when he slammed Onodera car along the side of the wall.

After the time was done they exited and some small trivial argument appeared

"You too rough Takano!" Takano chuckled

"Oh we are talking about that now are we?" Onodera blushed and ignore the statement

"Whatever, how many tickets do we have now?" Takano counted the tickets again

"We had 100 tickets and now we have 88 tickets'" Onodera nodded, he thought for a moment and thought if this was actually a date. 'Guess I have to tell Takano sooner or later.

"Let's go on another ride or play some game for the time being?" Takano questioned

"Let's go play some games!" Onodera pointed out to a nearby stand, the game was ring toss. The point in game is simple, you just get rings depending on the amount of tickets you give and then toss them to a bottle and hope that you a lucky and get it in the mouth of the bottle.

"Do you want to play it?" Onodera blushed and pointed to a stuffed teddy bear on lines along the booth

"Try to get me that" Takano widen his eyes and chuckled

"Alright honey" Onodera mumbled something incoherent, Takano went to the booth and gave the lady right amount of tickets for 5 rings. Takano missed on the first one but then got one in the second try, Onodera eyes widen 'How good is this guy?' Takano tried for a third one got it in, fourth also went in and the fifth didn't. Takano got enough to get the teddy bear that Onodera wanted since it wasn't in the larger or jumbo scale.

"Congrats! Now you can get something on the small or medium size" The cheerful man who is in charge of the stand chirped. Takano already knew what he wanted and pointed out to the bear that Onodera want.

"Alrighty then!" The man grabbed the bear and handed it to him

"Here you go sir! Thanks for playing" Takano smiled and turned back towards Onodera and handed him the bear.

"Ah uh thank you" Onodera said with a slight blush

"Anything for you" Takano ruffled Onodera hair with a smile on his face. Onodera started blushing more than before (That's not a rare sight to see)

"Okay where to now?" Takano examined the place and saw the line for the rides had increased over time.

"Ah let's continue on playing more games, since there isn't much people playing at them right now" Takano nodded and went to walk to find a decent looking game stand.

"Are you any good at whack-a-mole?" Onodera thought and shrugged

"I am not fast enough to get them" Takano smirked, the thought of seeing a flustering Onodera is quite pleasing to his eyes

"Let's go try, me and you?" Onodera looked off to the side

"I guess" Both of them headed towards the stand

"We need two more participant for the game anybody want to join?" The girl yelling to no one in particular

"We will" Takano announced and saw the girl blush seeing the two men. Let's pause for a moment and see what that girl is really thinking about shall we?

'Are they….Oh my gosh! If they are they would are so ADORABLE! I can already tell which is which. The cute one is the uke and the handsome one is the seme!' (Internally fangirl scream)… Okay now let's continue.

"Alrighty then let's play shall we?" The girl smiled and crouched down to get ready to press a button to begin the game.

"Ready?" Onodera stared at the hammer looking plush thing and back at the machine with holes on it.

'I am going to look like a fool' Onodera sighed

"Set!"

"GO!'" The mole begin to come out of their destined hole and Onodera spotted one and hit it with ease.

"Easy enough" Onodera smiled with confidence and then another mole popped up he was about to get it until he saw another one popped up at the same time. He was confused to get which one and ended up not hitting any. Takano saw and try to hide his chuckle, him in the other hand is doing everything with ease.

Onodera puffed his cheeks out and then spotted three mole come out the same time.

"W-What the" Onodera managed to hit only two before the third one went down the hole. Onodera sighed.

'Guess I was wrong' Another 3 popped up and went down really fast and then two and then three. At this point Takano couldn't really hide his laughter and ended up losing his 1st place to another kid.

"We got a winner!" The girl chirped and smiled towards the duo which were leaving, one clutching onto his stomach and the other slumped at the embarrassment he have to endure because of him.

"Takano shut up already it's annoying now" Onodera huffed

"I know but your face is too adorable" Onodera blushed and looked around but noticed that no one really cares about them only about themselves, which is good in the case.

"Don't call a grown man face adorable!" Onodera pouted

"Alright, alright" Takano waved it off and both continued to walk. They went to a couple of more rides and games till they ran out of tickets. They were walking around aimlessly not knowing where to exactly go.

"Okay now what?" Takano said, just as in cue Onodera stomach grumbled which caused Takano to smirk

"I guess your stomach answered that question" Onodera blushed and held a hand onto his stomach as if to try to block off the sound with his hand.

"Let's go eat?" Takano handed Onodera his hand, Onodera hesitantly grab onto it. Since he was still not secure of holding hands in public, but there was a lot of people surrounding them so he took the advantage.

"What exactly do you want to eat?" Onodera examined the food stand, his stomach continued to growl each time increasing louder than before. He wanted something that was fast to make and tasty at the same time.

"Let's get a hot dog?" Takano thought and smirked, Onodera didn't really knew what was going on in Takano's head right now so he brushed it off and went to the back of the waiting line. The line wasn't as long since everyone is still on the rides and playing some games.

When it was their turn up Takano ignored the fact that the lady was prepping herself up to 'try' and attract the said man.

"What can I get for you?" The lady practically purred, Takano cocked a brow and turned towards Onodera. Onodera knew what the lady wanted but he knew that she would never get it, so he smiled at the thought that this man is his. Takano order the food, and saw the lady write something down onto the receipt, He looked at it and saw a number. The lady then later gave them their food with a wink towards Takano and the duo begin to leave.

Takano looked back to see the lady still staring at him, so he thought of something. He held onto Onodera's hand, Fingers interlacing with one another. Onodera was fidgeting at the sudden contact but soon relaxed. Takano looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw disappointment on her face, he held back a chuckle.

'I swear every handsome or cute guy always ends up being gay or taken' the lady thought and scrunched her nose and sighed, looking off to the distance of the duo still holding hands.

Onodera was confused on what had happened and asked if Takano had noticed it, Takano then told the short story and Onodera too had to laugh at the poor lady.

"I feel bad for her though" Onodera stated after he was done laughing and hand separated, they sat down on one of the many tables laid out for people who are eating or those who are just tired of walking and want to chat.

"Why?" Takano questioned after sitting down and handing Onodera his order of food.

"Because, she wouldn't have thought that you were gay, since you know…" Onodera trailed off a faint blush painted onto his cheeks. He grabbed the hot dog out of its wrapper and got a packet of ketchup and opened it and put the condiment on top of it, he took a bite of it afterwards.

"You know what?" Takano ordered fries and a medium sized drink, since he wasn't that hungry. He opened up the straw from its paper wrapper and insert it to middle of the lid, he then took a sip of his coke and put a hand underneath his chin to prop up his face.

"S-Since y-you know you're… Attractive" Onodera blushed increased, Takano only lift a brow and continued on sipping the drink. Takano sighed and saw the mess in front of him.

"Stop eating so fast" Onodera didn't realized till now that he is only had at least 3 more bites to go before he finishes his hot dog. That wasn't quite the sight Takano was hoping for but at least it was amusing to see.

"Here drink" Takano handed Onodera a drink that came with Onodera's meal.

"Oh uh thanks" Onodera grabbed it and started to sip from the straw

"You know that you are attractive as well, right?" Onodera blushed, he hadn't really thought of himself that way he always thought he was a decent looking guy.

"Ah, really?" Takano nodded and smiled

"Yes really" Onodera looked off to the side a soft smile appeared on his face. Seeing the vast amount of people he didn't even knew passing by. Until he saw a familiar person his smile then went off his face.

'An?' Onodera looked towards her direction and saw that she wasn't alone, a man was walking along side with her. An was laughing with a man taller than Onodera but doesn't quite reach up to Takano. He also has brown dark hair and blue eyes, the man was attractive and they both made a cute couple overall. Onodera smiled at the sight and Takano noticed and follow his gaze.

"Ah, so she did actually moved on" Onodera didn't thought Takano noticed her as well, the couple had walked past them not acknowledging their existence.

"Good for her" Takano ate some of his fries and thought it was enough, he saw that it was getting sort of late. Well to him it was, he was already tired of the crowded places and didn't have enough patient to go wait in the long 'ass' lines.

"Let's go home" Onodera nodded, he too was tired of the place and just want to relax for the time being. He finished his food and took the drink along with him, while Takano just tossed the remaining of his drink and trash into the garbage bin.

They exited out of the park and they both sighed in relief, there wasn't much people out since practically everyone was either in the park or doing something else. They began to head to their parking spot, Takano unlocked the doors and both went sat in the seat relaxing for a moment.

"Ahhh… It feels so nice to finally sit somewhere comfortable rather than a plastic chair" Takano chuckled, they both put their seat belt on when Takano started up the car.

"To home we go" Takano said

"Yay!" Onodera lazily cheered

* * *

**A/N**: I am going to stop short on this and spread it onto another chapter since I been taking too long . I swear this time it is probably going to come during this week or you know I can lie and say that D; There is most likely lemons in the next chapter though… Anyways I guess thank for reading so far! Cx


	3. Chapter 3

Wow… didn't expect to take so long.. Well fuck

Sorry if this sucks but I really did try and yeah… **I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi once again…**

* * *

Went arriving inside of the house they both were exhausted at the earlier event. They were both currently in Takano's house, since Takano practically dragged him in, 'Might as well just move in' Onodera shook his head. Onodera sat down onto the couch while Takano was in the kitchen making coffee for two.

The T.V was on but they didn't really pay much attention to it, since it was sort of a background noise for any awkward moments soon to come. Onodera reminiscing the memories of earlier, he had thought if it was a date in one of those moment, but haven't yet asked Takano about it. Onodera sighed and thought that since they were 'home' now that it would be best to ask.

"Hey Takano?" Takano walked toward the couch holding onto the mugs with both hands.

"Hm?" Takano handed the coffee towards Onodera and holding onto his own afterwards

"U-Um well was that thing from earlier on a date?" Takano stared at the brunette and cocked a brow

"Doesn't anything we do together now consider a date?" Onodera pondered, they were practically together every day now since the day they started dating, so that question wasn't really necessary to say.

"Y-Yeah… I kind of realized it was a stupid question to say" Onodera laughed nervously while tugging on the hem of his shirt. Takano and his drank their coffee in silent, when finished Takano cleaned the mugs ignoring Onodera pleas of helping.

Takano then wiped his hand with a towel and went to check on the fridge to see what he was going to do for dinner. When opening the door, he was met with a couple of eggs, some vegetables, and some other things. He sighed, 'Guess we're going to either eat out or get some groceries' Takano thought to himself.

"Hey Onodera" Onodera still seated in the couch turn back to look at the man

"What?" Onodera tilted his head questioningly

"Do you want to eat out or grab some groceries for dinner?" Onodera was surprised, usually Takano would've announced they were going to do something and not really ask for any permission from him since he was going to end up liking it sooner or later. Onodera thought for a moment and realized that he was slightly done with social encounters or so room with more than 20 people so he prefer to get groceries and to eat here.

"Let's get the groceries then!" Takano nodded and shut the fridge door.

* * *

...

The sun beginning to set and Takano and Onodera were walking towards the nearest grocery store, to grab ingredients for tonight's dinner. The cool wind brushing along their faces felt good, along with the warmth radiated from their hands interlaced with one another. There was several people out, the bars were busy with drunk people not worrying about working the next day and going all out. They avoided some drunk men walking about, but some wanted to grab Onodera's attention.

"Ay, you're a cute little brunette aren't cha?" One drunken man stated, another whistled in remark to it

"It's ashamed you're not a girl, but you're a cutie" One big fat pudgy man hollered

"Seems that he got a man for himself" One sober-ish man stated, making a few drunken folk huff in response

"You should forget that boyfriend of yours and become mine, darling~" When hearing this Takano almost snapped, Onodera was currently blushing and trying to ignore the hollering but stopped when Takano tensed up.

"Why them little f-" Onodera getting an idea of where this is going to end up being, grabbed hold tight of Takano afraid for a fight to happen. Takano tried to advance forwards but Onodera tried with all his strength he had to hold him back.

"No don't do it Takano!" Takano grit his teeth together and shook his head, he stopped moving and turn towards Onodera

"Why don't you let me go?" Takano narrowed his eyes back towards the drunken bunch, and scrunched his nose in disgust. Trying to the shrug his arm out of Onodera's tight hold, but at the same time not using much of his strength as well.

"I don't want you to cause a scene! And plus they are drunk, they don't know what they are doing" Takano stared in disbelief at the younger male, he then sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get the ingredients and go back home" Onodera quickly nodded in agreement and hurried off, a couple of more minutes they arrived at the grocery store. Onodera grabbed a nearby basket to put the ingredients needed for the dish. After 10 minutes or so they paid the amount that groceries cost and went off, Takano trying his best to avoid any drunk whistling and hollering going directly towards his man.

* * *

..

After dinner and washing the dishes, Onodera told Takano that he could take a shower first, since it's his home after all.

Onodera sat down onto the couch, he didn't realized how tired he was until his eyelids began to droop, letting him doze off onto the couch. Several minutes later, Takano got out of the shower shirtless with a towel wrapped around his neck and sweatpants on.

"Hey, Onodera the shower is free" Takano ruffled the towel onto his damp hair, and stared at the brunette laying on the couch, he drop the towel back onto his neck

"Onodera?" Takano walked towards the couch and stared at the brunette sleeping soundly, he stared at him for a few seconds before picking him up bridal style and setting him down onto the bed. Takano sighed and felt the urge to smoke.

…

Onodera shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, the short nap was refreshing for the time being. Onodera stretched and stared at the alarm on the nightstand

'10:25 P.M'

Onodera then smelt a foul odor coming from the window, he look towards it to see Takano leaning against the window smoking a cigarette. Onodera scrunched his nose in disgust.

"You should really stop doing that" Takano stopped short onto putting the death stick onto his mouth once more, he turn to look at Onodera sitting up on the bed.

"So you think I should stop?" Takano looked towards Onodera, he then scrunched his cigar onto a nearby ash tray and advance toward Onodera

"Because I'll do anything for you" Takano grinned, Onodera began to blush when Takano face came close to him, the smell of cigarette and the faint smell of the food they ate during dinner tracing onto his face. To Onodera it was intoxicating for some reason, but for other they would've thought it was disgusting and that they need to brush their teeth immediately. Onodera squirmed went the face came closer, lips brushing against each other.

"Ah.. Um I need t-to-" Takano smirked at his flustered lover

"Need to what, darling~" Takano whispered or so 'purred' in Onodera's mind

"Um I-I need to t-take a shower!" Onodera stopped and retreated, he then grabbed a boxer, sweatpants, and a towel and quickly shut the door behind him went he entered the bathroom.

"Che" Takano sounded and flopped onto the bed, an arm draping over his eyes.

Onodera put his back towards the door and sigh in relief and slowly slid down, 'That was close' He shook his head and got up. He began to take off his clothes. He then turned on the water, testing it to see if it was tolerable enough to handle for him. When thinking it was the right temperature he went in and let the warm water run over his body.

* * *

…

When Onodera came out of the shower, he put on his boxer and sweatpants and realized he forgot his shirt when in a hurry, 'Dammit'. He shrugged it off and started to brush his teeth, when done with brushing his teeth he opened the bathroom door to see Takano sitting up on the bed, reading glasses on and reading a familiar book. Onodera smiled softly at the sight, Takano noticed a presence and look at the bathroom doorway to see Onodera standing there with a slight smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Takano questioned

"Ah, nothin~" Onodera chirped, which was slighty out of his character, 'What the' Takano thought at seeing this odd side of Onodera

"Whatever" Takano moved Onodera aside to brush his teeth as well, since he still had the smoke breath and what not. He left the book on the nightstand made his way into the bathroom, picking up his toothbrush and adding toothpaste onto the toothbrush.

When Takano was in the bathroom busy brushing his teeth, Onodera went to inspect the book he was reading. He noticed it was one in which Onodera recommended him in high school, 'Ah so my thoughts were correct' He smiled. He set the book back onto the nightstand and made his way towards his bag.

"So I see you bought the book" Takano spitted the foam out of his mouth and cleansed his face, before making his way back into the bedroom. Onodera put on a random shirt he found, which was a gray t-shirt and sat on the bed and began staring at Takano.

"Ah, I guess" Takano stated and picked up the book and remembered that Onodera recommended the book to him at a local bookstore when they were dating in high school. He said that later when they both come again he will buy it. To which his dismay that time didn't happen, since Onodera left when he made the 'chuckle' of doom.

But a couple years after Onodera's departure to study abroad, he remember the book that he recommended to him after he walked past the same store therefore he bought it that day.

"It was good actually" Onodera smiled and stared at the book also

"Told you so!" Onodera laid backwards on the bed and began to roll onto his side of the bed

"Welp, today was long now it's time to sleep" Onodera clapped his hand together and covered himself with the blanket they both share. Takano grinned at the sight and an idea popped up.

"Well it's going to be much longer now" Takano withdrew the blanket off of Onodera with a smirk on his face and pounced on him, hands and legs on the side of him

"Ah..um" Onodera nervously chuckled, and tried to get out of the hold. Takano was closing the distance and saw that Onodera had given up on struggling.

"Good boy" Takano smiled, causing Onodera to be pissed at the comment made towards him

"I am not a p-Mpfh" Takano lips pressed onto Onodera's stopping his sentence from going any further, Onodera gasped at the sudden contact and letting Takano guide his tongue into Onodera mouth. The tongue intertwined with one another, both gasping for air then continuing on the fierce battle. Takano guided his hands downwards and underneath the shirt, disconnecting from the kiss Onodera moaned at the sensation of Takano's fingers rubbing against his right nipple. Onodera involuntarily rolled his hips onto Takano's.

"Aren't we excited today" Takano teased

"Shu-t Ah-up" Takano began kissing Onodera from his chin, to his neck. Onodera then yelped when Takano bit onto his collarbone, he sat up and rubbed on the area that was affected.

"W-What the hell?" Onodera shrieked, he wasn't really used to be bitten on so this wasn't really new or anything more shocking than the rest.

"What? Is it wrong to mark my property?" Takano questioned, Onodera blushed and rolled his eyes

"Whatever" Takano kissed onto Onodera's lips once more

"Let's continue, shall we?" Onodera gulped and adverted his gaze to anywhere other than Takano's eyes.

Onodera sighed, Takano taking that as a yes pulled off Onodera's shirt with a swift move and began licking on one of the nipple, while tweaking the other one.

"W-Wait Ah! T-Takano s-san" Takano ignored him and continued on doing his deed. Takano repeated the process to the other one and began to trail his finger down.

Takano stopped his trailing short on the waistband of the sweatpants, Onodera already growing aroused as can tell by Takano.

Takano then cupped the growing erection through the pants, and started to massaged it through

"A-haah" Onodera moaned in pleasure, Takano then leaned up and took Onodera's lips onto his own once more.

Onodera gasped when the hands went underneath the waistband of his boxers, Takano's hand meeting onto Onodera now erected member.

Takano found the opportunity and slid his tongue into Onodera mouth, tongue wrapping around once another again. Takano then grasped ahold of the shaft and began to pump it up, slowly picking up the pace. Onodera threw his head back onto the pillows, letting the unbearable pleasure running through him.

"Ah-HA! Taka-no I-I c-can't hold i-it" Onodera legs began to shake and to make matters worse, Takano swoop down and took off both his sweatpants and boxer. He then replaces his hand with his own mouth.

"N-No! T-Takano Ah-hah!" Takano gladly let the fluid run into his mouth, he sat up and swallowed the substance.  
"Wahh… You swallowed it" Takano only stared and grinned, before bringing leaning in for a quick kiss, he then brought his fingers and placed it on top of Onodera lips. Onodera getting the idea, let the fingers inside and generously coated the digits with saliva.

"Damn, Onodera stop acting so sexy" Onodera blushed and bit onto one of the fingers, Takano winced for a moment

"Che" Takano sounded and narrowed his golden eyes onto Onodera emerald ones

"Ah… Um H-How about we not do this, and go to sleep" Onodera laughed awkwardly

"Too Late~" Takano inserted one of his fingers and then another, letting the tightness surround the digits

"Haaah" Takano started to move them and slowly stretched and curl the fingers, went he thought it was stretched out enough to fit. He removed his fingers and got up of the bed and went into the bathroom too look for any lube and realized he forgot to buy more, 'Now what?' Takano thought for a moment until he realized there was another way.

Even if Onodera never had done this to him might as well try, Takano thought. He went back into the room and took off his sweatpants, he left his boxers on and sat on the bed. He sat across from Onodera, who sat up when Takano had left to find something. Onodera cocked his head in confusion when Takano arrived with nothing in his hand and came in took off his pants and now is sitting in front of him.

"What wrong?" Takano stared and him and replied seriously

"Suck" Takano pointed to his erection, causing Onodera to blush

"A-Are you serious?" Onodera stuttered, 'No way I have never done this before!'

"Yes I am" Onodera froze in place, how was he going to do this?

"U-Um… O-Okay?" Onodera crawled closer to Takano and sat down staring at the large bulge covered by the boxer. Onodera then looked up and stared at Takano, Takano nodded as if telling him it was safe to continue.

Onodera poked at the bulge and kept on poking on it, Takano sighed in frustration

"You know Onodera, it not that hard to do it" Onodera paused his action and looked up then down then up again, he sighed and knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later. 'Why sooner?' Onodera started to think of how Takano does it to him and then gathered the courage to do the same to him.

"Alright, alright. I'll be serious now" Onodera gulped and stared at the bulge once again, with shaking hands he uncovered the boxer revealing the large hardened member, Takano winced at the sudden coldness and stared down to see Onodera grabbing ahold of the shaft looking at it as If planning on how to go on from here.

"Just suck or lick until you think it's coated enough" Onodera nodded and licked from the base of the shaft to the tip, he then swiped his tongue on the slit of the member. Takano breath hitched from the action, and Onodera took noticed of it.

'Guess I am doing good, so far' Onodera then brought one of his hands to play with the balls while Onodera continued to lick the shaft. Onodera then placed his lips on top of the member and opened up his lips, letting the member slip into his mouth with ease. Onodera tried not to gag as much with the shaft and went as far in as possible. With the other hand he began to pump the remaining area he couldn't reach.

Takano groaned and then placed a hand on top of Onodera hair, grabbing a hold of a chuck of the hair. Onodera moaned, sending vibration throughout Takano causing him to grab a hold of Onodera's hair tighter.

"I think that…good enough" Onodera retreated and wiped off the saliva from the side of his lips, Takano then ruffled his hair.

"You did good" Onodera smiled at the praise given to him

"You should do that to me once in a while" Onodera slapped the hand off his head, he felt happy that he made his lover feel good instead of all the pleasure going only to him.

"As if" Takano smiled when Onodera began to blush again, he then laid Onodera down to position himself properly, lifting one of Onodera legs to rest upon his shoulder

Takano leaned down to nibble on Onodera's collarbone before plunging himself deep into Onodera

"M-Hah" Onodera legs began to shake as the sudden intrusion, Takano felt the walls surround his member

"Ready?" Takano whispered into Onodera's ear, Onodera shuddered at hearing that hypnotic voice. With a nod, Takano began to move slowly picking up the pace. With one quick switch of his angle, he aimed for the spot and thrust onto it hitting it dead on

"AH! A-Again!" Onodera saw white went Takano found the spot, his body began to shake with pleasure. Takano kept on thrusting onto the same spot, until Onodera come once again.

"T-Takano.. I-I'm about t-to come" Onodera arched his back and threw his head onto the pillows, his seeds spewing out landing onto his own chest and onto Takano's. Not long before did Takano's released inside of Onodera that is. They rode out their orgasms and Takano slowly slid his member out of the entrance.

Takano laid down next to Onodera, wrapping his arms around him drawing him closer. Onodera snuggled more into the warmth that radiated from Takano. Takano placed a kiss on top of Onodera's head, making Onodera look up from the chest a tired smile place on his features. Onodera gathered to courage to place a small kiss upon Takano lips, and stare into his eyes.

"I love you" Onodera smiled and snuggled once again into Takano chest, hiding his embarrassment from saying it first since usually Takano states it first. He will never get used to say 'I love you' to Takano.

Takano smiled and held onto Onodera, holding him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. To which in Takano world Onodera is the most precious thing to him indeed.

"I love you too" Sleep overcame them and they both slept wrapped around each other arms.

* * *

Ayeee! I finished.. So Yeah I forgot to add one thing and couldn't really find anywhere to put it in so imma add it as a bonus xD So yeah

**Bonus~**

The department was all alive once again, the color pink, sparkles, and fluff began to surround the once dead room. Onodera who arrived was greeted by an enthusiastic Kisa

"Hiya, Ricchan~" Kisa chirped, Onodera greeted back and saw that Takano still hadn't arrived. He sighed and saw that there wasn't much manuscripts to correct, 'Guess the author's finally got their head in the game for once' Onodera felt relieved that there wasn't much work to begin with. Kisa voice then sounded, startling Onodera.

"Look, look at what I got!" Kisa held out a white plush bunny, with wings and wand that it was holding onto.

"Where did you get it?" Kisa smirked and announced his accomplishment loud to all to hear

"I won it at the amusement park!" Onodera remember that he 'thought' he saw the editor at the amusement park as well.

"Ah! So you went to amusement park too?" Kisa frozed and stared at the brunette

"Ah, you went also? Y-You didn't see me right?" Onodera stared confused at the sudden change of mood

"Well, I think I did but I am not sure it was you though" Kisa held onto the plush closer, and adverted his glance

"H-How so?"

"Well I saw another person with them, a tall man with brown hair and he also looked vaguely familiar" Kisa winced, 'Yup.. It was most definitely me' He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Ah.. Well that was probably me" Kisa got caught on a date with Yukina, Onodera widen his eyes and smiled

"So what, you guys are dating?" Kisa froze and nodded his head. Onodera sat still, he was teasing him but turn out Kisa thought otherwise.

"Wow.. I don't know what to say" Onodera then realized that he wasn't the only one to hear the confession, Hatori did as well.

"Well to make you feel any better Kisa, I am gay also" both Onodera and Kisa stood up and slammed their hands onto their desks.

"EHHHHHHH?" They both exclaimed

"B-But you are good with the ladies!" Onodera stood surprised at the confession, Hatori shrugged

"They didn't interest me enough" Hatori mind then became full of Chiaki, Onodera sighed and saw that Mino-san didn't mention anything nor it seems like he gives any fucks.

"What with all the racket?" Takano walks in and examined the room

"Eh? Where were you?" Onodera questioned

"I was in a meeting, now anyways what with the noises I could hear you all yelling down the hall" Takano made his way toward his seat and looked at everyone, waiting for an answer.

"Um.. Well we made a new discovery!" Onodera shyly remarked, Takano raised a brow and pushed his glasses up.

"And that may be?" Kisa stood up and placed one hand on his chest and one out towards Hatori

"I and Hatori are gay" Kisa exclaimed seriously, Takano face stayed stoic as ever and then sighed.

"That's it?" Kisa and Hatori exchange glances

"Yeah pretty much" Takano smiled and got up from his seat and pulled up Onodera by his arms and pressed him against his chest. The gesture was enough to get people to understand where this was going

"Well if everyone is confessing we might as well do it too right, Onodera?" Onodera blushed against Takano's chest

"Yeah.." Kisa raised a brow as did Hatori

"So you guys are dating?" Takano and Onodera nodded

"Wow…" They both sat shocked at the office romance that not even Kisa expected to happen, well he kind of did.

"YOU GUYS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Kisa yelled, clearly pissed at not knowing a juicy gossip involving one of his good friends.

"Eh? You didn't even tell me you where dating a guy as well" Kisa remarked backfired, and he pouted

"T-True… Well I am dating Yukina who works in a bookstore" Onodera eyes widen and then he remembered where that guy was from.

"W-Well anyways, when did this happened?" Hatori nodded in agreement wanting to know as well

"Um well long story" Takano let go of Onodera and sat down on his desk

"TELL MEEE!" Kisa whined wanting to know

"No, get back to work" Takano demanded, kisa began to throw a tantrum

"Why are you such a big meanie Takano-san!" Onodera only smiled at the two and continued to work

'Wow… Never expected all of us.. (Well practically all of us, don't know Mino-san status) to be gay' Onodera felt good at not hiding his relationship anymore from his fellow co-workers, he sigh in relief and started to focus on his work rather than the yelling than Kisa and Takano exchanged.

…

Yeah so there you go, Thanks so much for reading this I am happy to finally finish this and I hope to make a new one, but this time I am probably going to make it dark since I love making people suffer –Grins deviously- yeah so anyways thanks for sticking by and hope that you enjoy this story is all… See ya next time :3


End file.
